Wheels of the Heart
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: As Mikoto is showing signs of improving himself in cycling and in school, he still tries to win Yuki's heart yet she still tries to deny her own feelings towards him due to a sad past, but then tension arises as her ex-lover shows up to win her back.
1. After The Race

**Over Drive**

Hello, and welcome to my first Over Drive fanfic. I was unaware of this manga/anime until it premiered on my cable channel in the Philippines (sometime in the first week of this month, January 2011), and after watching about five episodes of it I find myself hooked, due to its good plot, the nice animation designs done by **Xebec**, and the characters. It reminded me of the similar sports-themed manga, **Suzuka** (though the anime version is not quite good and I chose to stick to the manga version instead).

After watching the scenes of Mikoto Shinozaki and Yuki Fukusawa, I studied them well and decided to try out a fic, and after reading the info on Wikipedia, I came up with a good plot that combines cycling, romance and drama. It took me a nearly half a month to conceive this and yet I'm wondering if this would meet the readers' expectations, so let me know what you think.

Okay, why an M-rated story? Well, aside from eventual lemon scenes, I decided to put heavy emphasis on drama, and since episode 9, where Yuki gets dumped by her ex-boyfriend through a text message, it gave me an idea on how to execute this in fanfic form, as well as bringing him in as the antagonist here.

So buckle up and enjoy the ride (pardon the pun)

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**

**Over Drive** is owned by **Yasuda Tsuyoshi** and **Xebec**

* * *

At the Cherry Tree Hills High School, things are quite normal today and things went on as usual, with Yosuke Fukusawa giving Mikoto some new training lessons in cycling while Koichi gives Mikoto some encouragement so he can cope with a new level of training the new member is undergoing. Of course this new training involves cycling to a higher hill which Mikoto was having a hard time at first, as his stamina haven't been build up yet though he is showing signs that he is able to adapt well.

Meanwhile, Yosuke's younger sister, Yuki, happened to pass by to see how her elder brother's cycling club is doing and is glancing at Mikoto. Since she introduced Mikoto to her elder brother, Yosuke's cycling club is starting to gain structure and the trio began to practice which paid off as the new member shows signs of promise as he is able to show a lot of potential. Of course, Yuki did this for her brother's sake, though she unknowingly started to see something from Mikoto despite beating him up at times whenever his crazy antics began to bug her.

However, despite seeing him as a club member and classmate, Yuki unknowingly felt something about the boy, though she remained ignorant to her feelings towards him and just treated him as a classmate even though she did show signs of concern whenever he gets into a situation such as pushing himself to his limits, or when he tries to compliment her on something. However, in spite of the current happenings in her life, there is one secret that seemingly latches on to her which she tried hard to forget.

"_I guess…there's no point in entertaining guys..they're disposable and they'll dump girls in a snap of a finger…just like what happened to me…I don't want that to happen again…and I won't get hooked to any boys ever again…who would want to hook up with me anyway…they'll just toy with my feelings…_"

As her mind is elsewhere, Yosuke and the others decided to put up a stall within Cherry Tree Hills High and try to do something to entice freshmen and juniors to join the club, which Koichi looked optimistic while Mikoto is assembling the stall. Yosuke himself wondered if there is someone within the school who would take interest in cycling.

"Hey, Shinozaki…be careful…the stall that we're going to set up should be near the building area…and we should make a good impression so we can entice students to join our club…"

"Yes, sempai…"

"Wah…Yosuke, look at Shinozaki…he's so cute when he's working hard…"

"Knock it off, Koichi…you're giving me the impression that you're gay…"

"Hey! I'm not a homo!"

As the two upperclassmen are "bickering" among themselves, Mikoto is busy putting the tent and saw Yuki watching them and again he is drawn to her. He glances at her as and then it is shown that Yuki is unaware that she is staring directly at Mikoto, since she is busy looking back mentally on how she brought Mikoto to Yosuke's club. By then the upperclassmen saw Mikoto and Koichi deduced this and started to tease their "3rd member".

"Ah…Shinozaki…why are you looking at Yuki like that…?"

The 15-year old boy snapped back to reality upon hearing those words and he blushed while denying the "accusations", though Yosuke heard this and became somewhat "annoyed" since he makes it a habit to protect his younger sister, especially after learning of Yuki's sad past.

"N-no! I wasn't staring at her! Really…I'm just…"

"Then why are you blushing and flustered…? If Yosuke-sempai were to learn this he'll make you cycle until you get cramps…he-he-he-he…believe me…anyone who wants to court her should get past him first…and of all the guys who took interest in her…it's surprising that it'd be you…"

"Really…Yuki is just a friend…honest!"

By then Yosuke sneaked behind Mikoto and traps him in a full nelson lock while "berating" him for his supposed "ulterior motives" towards Yuki. Of course Yosuke is just playing with Mikoto, which the 15-year old thought his sempai is serious in his threats.

"What? Is that true? You joined my club just to drool over my little sister? If so, I'll punish you if you have any perverted thoughts towards her! No one makes fun of her…except me that is…if you intent to woo her…I'll block you off the path…"

"Wah! No, Fukusawa-sempai! Yuki was the one who introduced me to your club! I joined this club of my free will! I have no perverted intentions towards her! I really joined this club as I want to be a cycling champion in Japan, then to compete in the Tour de France! She's just a friend!"

"So then…you have a crush on her, no?"

"Yes…I do have a crush on her…Koichi-sempai! Stop teasing me and do something!"

"Aha! I knew it! So you do want to get close to my sister…and you're using my club as an excuse to do that!"

"Wah! No! It's not true! Honest! I joined this club based on my own decision! And it was Yuki who introduced me to you!"

As the pressure of the full nelson lock deepens, Mikoto was "crying" for mercy and Koichi felt that Yosuke's pranks are getting out of character, and out of hand, so he decided to persuade him to release their "only member", and the noise attracted Yuki's attention and she snapped back to reality, and heard the argument, much to her surprise. She blushed at this and turned away, too embarrassed to confront the "argument" and she really tried to deny this to herself.

"_What…Shinozaki having a crush on me? Give me a break…he's just a weakling! Why would I show interest at a boring, clumsy boy? What do I really see in him anyway! He's driving me nuts since I introduced him to my brother's club…and his antics really get on my nerves! I'd better get out of here before he drives me crazy!_"

As she leaves the area to head back to class, she passed by some couples who are holding hands, some cuddling and another one kissing, and those scenes slowly caused her to pop veins on her forehead, as she felt irritated and walked straight to her classroom. As she sat on her chair, her head started to pound, and slowly felt anger building up, and she tried desperately to repress it.

"_Forget that thought… Forget that thought… Forget that thought… Forget that thought… Forget that thought…it's all behind me… it's all behind me… it's all behind me… it's all behind me… it's all behind me…he's a dead man in my book… he's a dead man in my book… he's a dead man in my book… he's a dead man in my book… he's a dead man in my book…_"

By then Mikoto arrived, he was badly in shape after several minutes of being "manhandled" and sat on his seat while their next teacher came to commence the next subject. As the subject is ongoing, Mikoto just stared at his notes, while she tries to concentrate on her work, but unknowingly glances at Mikoto, her mind "splits in two", one saying that Mikoto is the right guy while the other tries to brush it off.

"_Come one…Mikoto may look like a weakling…but he's the right guy for you…he's better than the last guy who dumped you on your cellphone…_"

"_Knock it off! He's so annoying…not to mention that he's so goofy…besides…cycling is all that matters to him…so shut it, okay? I'm not interested in him…_"

"_Then why are you crying inside your bedroom when he said he'll never betray you?_"

"_Shut up…_"

"_Instead of going out with your friends, you chose to attend Mikoto's first sponsored cycling race…_"

"_Shut up…_"

"_Admit it…you're starting to see him in a different light…_"

"_Shut up…_"

"_You're beginning to like him…_"

"_Shut up…_"

"_Yuki likes Mikoto…Yuki likes Mikoto…Yuki likes Mikoto…_"

"SHUT UP!"

Yuki stood up shouting, only to realize that she is still inside the classroom with everyone staring at her in surprise, and she sat back to her seat, embarrassed by her outburst, and Mikoto asked her if there is anything wrong, which only worsened the situation.

"Er…Yuki…are you okay…? You seemed to be stressed out…"

"SHUT UP! WHO ASKED YOU?"

The 15-year old girl began beating up Mikoto and the rest of the class stared in surprised. Some annoyed, others bemused, and the rest are starting to suspect that there is something going on between the two. The teacher then sent the two out to stand in the hallway much to the two teens' dismay and had to stand outside the classroom.

**-x-**

After school hours ended, Mikoto heads for the Cycling Club where Yosuke and Koichi are there, and both are surprised to see Mikoto's bruised face which the boy told his two "sempai" what happened, and the elder Fukusawa makes a mental note to talk to his younger sister once he gets home. Koichi then gives the "3rd member" some antiseptic to clean the bruises on his face so that they can commence lecture and training on making their next step in competing at the 2nd qualifying tournament.

Meanwhile, Yuki is walking at a shopping district as she is still embarrassed at what happened and still in denial over having feelings for Mikoto. As she is walking around she saw someone standing before her and heart beats slowly but hard. A mixture of two emotions kicked in – one, shock and the other anger. The person is a guy and he happened to be her ex-boyfriend who dumped her via cellphone several weeks ago.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like my first chapter and though this is considered an alternate continuation of the anime, I might consider this a canon even though I managed to watch the first 10 episodes.

I decided to bring in Yuki's ex-boyfriend in fanfiction form since he was never seen on the anime and he'll be the antagonist here, so that the story will have some excitement, drama, and love.

_**Preview:**_

Yuki and her ex-boyfriend meets up, and while there is hostility in her, her ex-boyfriend seemed to be amicable towards her and tries to "patch" things up.

Meanwhile the Fukusawa Cycling Club goes into training and unintentionally runs into Yuki and her ex. expect some hostilities to boil while Mikoto gets apprehensive once he learns of this fact and how will this affect his chances to confessing his feelings towards her.


	2. Yuki's Former Boyfriend

**Wheels of The Heart**

Hello, and my sincerest apologies for not updating this fic for more than a year. I know, I know…why update just now? Well…"writer's block" is the main culprit as I mysteriously lost interest, but after my country's anime channel re-aired Overdrive last month, and an 8th review posted his review (among one of the reviews being in Spanish, that is), this gave me a motivation to try and continue this fic.

So now I'm facing a prospect of whether to continue or not depending on this new chapter's reviews. I hope this would at least attract more readers and get the inspiration to write more. So here it is…the next chapter.

Now on to the story!

At the shopping district, Yuki stood there as she saw her ex-boyfriend there in front of her. And the guy saw Yuki in front of her, yet he gave no facial response at first but then he approached her and smiled, while she gave him a cold stare as she is about to ignore him and move on when he gently took her hand and spoke to her in a polite manner which surprised her. He remained composed and smiled kindly to her yet she could sense this facade and tried to ignore him.

"Hello, Yuki..."

"Giru..."

"Let's talk..."

"After you dumped by through text message? Now let go of me!"

"Don't be like that...we should mend our..."

"I SAID NO! NOW LET GO!"

As Yuki struggles to get her wrist away from his hands, the teen, who is said to be her ex-boyfriend traps her in a hug and tries to "serenade" his way to get her back but she managed to push him away and slapped him hard, and gave her some harsh words before leaving, which seemed to have little effect on him.

"I don't want to do anything with you!"

"That's too bad..I liked you...even until now..."

"If I see you're face again... you won't be smiling like that again!"

"Really..."

After that Yuki left as he watches her by, but then another person came to his side, who turn out to be Yousuke's old biking coach who formed his own team and had them joined the recent bicycle race contest, which Yousuke eventually won.

"Giru..."

"Hello, coach..."

"Is that Yousuke's sister...?"

"Eh? He's the champion's sister...? I didn't know that..."

"Well...we'll talk about that later...right now we'll be meeting later..."

"Okay..."

**-x-**

At the cycling club, Yousuke gives Mikoto an endurance test as he brought a portable cycling machine (which can be found at gyms everywhere) and tells him to cycle for about 30 minutes, which after he started pedaling, Yosuke adds some "weight" so as to make adjustments on increasing Mikoto's stamina. By then **Takeshi Yamato** arrived, having joined the club and observes the training and comments on how to make better adjustments on increasing Mikoto's resolve, much to Terao's chagrin.

"Yousuke...I have a way to increase his stamina..."

"Okay...tell me..."

"Bzz...bzz...bzz..."

"Really...? Will that work...?"

"Yes..."

"Okay..."

Reluctant at first, Yosuke eventually agreed and puts on a fishing rod behind Mikoto's seat and then puts on Yuki's two-piece swimming suit photo attached on a fishing hook and hovers it in front of the boy's face, and Mikoto saw it, and starts to pedal faster, dramatically increasing his speed and his stamina started to slightly increase. Yousuke is pleased which Takeshi gives a "thumb's up" while Koichi is apprehensive at the kind of "method" they are using, worried that if Yuki came and saw this she would definitely get ticked off.

"What the...?"

"It worked...like I said, right...?"

"I don't like it...but it did work..."

"Captain...Yamato...you guys wouldn't...!"

"If it works, then it's okay..."

"It's for Shinozaki's benefit..."

"Hahhh...haahh..."

"Let's see if I can put Yuki's picture when she's showering..."

Kaho Asahi, who recently joined the cycling club, also arrived and aired her concerns about this method, but yousuke told her that this is fine as long as it would help increase Mikoto's stamina, as wll as Yuki doesn't see this, but that all changed when Yuki arrived at the club, and is rather appalled at the sight before her and began to "clock" Mikoto and demanded some answers as to who made the set-up, in which Asahi is hesistant to answer but Yamato urged her to keep silent while Yousuke stepped forward and is ready to give the answer.

"Asahi...shh..."

"But...but...Yamato..."

"Let the captain handle this..."

"But..."

"Yuki...about what you saw..."

"Yes...who did that...?"

"Shinozaki did it..."

"What? That hentai!"

Yousuke made it appeared that Mikoto installed it himself and there she proceeded to "clock" Mikoto again and both Koichi and Asahi stared wide-eyed at the "lie" Yousuke made, and they restrained Yuki while telling her the truth, and now Yuki is even more pissed as she steered her anger towards her elder brother while the elder Fukusawa sibling "comically" evaded her attacks while Asahi and Terao tries to wake up Mikoto, who is now knocked out with lots of bruises on his face.

**-x-**

At an unspecified place, where a training camp is taking place, Yousuke's old cycling coach is with Yuki's ex-boyfriend, Giru, and there he boarded his bicycle to commence his training with his new coach boarding his car to begin the training, as he is sending a text message to Yousuke to challenge him to another bicycle race that would give him the opportunity to get even after the humiliation he got from the recent race, and with Giru as his "trump card", he will surely get the chance to humiliate Yousuke.

"So...that girl you were with was your ex...and you dumped her just like that..."

"She was so easy to deal with...but I lost interest in her...but I had no idea that she is the sister of your ex-charge..."

"But...seeing this...it would give me an opportunity to make him get humiliated after what he did last time..."

"So you would use me to exact payback...? I don't mind if it would bring my ex in to the fray..."

"Let's begin the training first...then if the training goes well...then we talk about what to do with those two..."

"Okay...you're the boss..."

"Now on your mark..."

"I'm on it!"

And so the coach began the training and Giru began peddling which took the training towards the road and the streets which they went on for more than 30 minutes, and surprisingly Giru appeared to be fine, his stamina seemingly strong and well enough to be a threat to any racing participant, including Yousuke himself, and the coach couldn't wait to make his former charge suffer the worst humiliation yet, and is now awaiting Yousuke's response to the challenge.

**-x-**

At the Fukusawa residence, Yousuke is at his room with Terao, and Terao is using cotton and alcohol and ointment to treat the bruises Yousuke has, and he is "lecturing" his "captain" for the incident and is worried about Mikoto taking the most brunt, though Yousuke assured that Mikoto would be fine with this and expects him to train after sending the cycling machine at his (Mokoto's) home to begin the training, so as to strengthen his stamina.

"Geez, Yousuke...don't do something like that again...!"

"Don't spoil my mood, Koichi..."

"I mean it! You're lucky you only got that...but Mikoto;s situation is a bit different..."

"He'll survive...plus I gave him instructions on his training..."

"But...him carrying the cycling machine by himself?"

"He'll take the taxi..."

"Geez..."

"Ouch! Careful, Koichi!"

By then Yuki came in and berated her elder brother for the what he did, though he began teasing her which she indirectly gave hints about her feelings for Mikoto, and there another shouting took place, and things would go on had Yousuke's cellphone had not rang and there he read the message and the trio realized that Yousuke's old coach issued another challenge, and this made the "captain" "fired up", which Terao wondered why the "bald octopus" wouldn't and couldn't take the defeat gracefully and get over the fact that Yousuke doesn't want to do anything with him.

"That guy...!"

"He sure wouldn't accept defeat that easily..."

"So he wants another crack at you, onii-chan?"

"Yup...but...I guess another racing event wouldn't be that bad..."

"Okay...be heading home...see you on Monday..."

"Okay..."

"Be careful!"

"I will!"

As the night sets in, Terao decided to head home while Yousuke and Yuki prepares to retire for the night and promises to discuss the details at school in two days' time, seeing that it is Saturday today, and the trio bid their goodbyes, unaware that something unexpected would come by at any moment now.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Hope the wait is worth it...and a bit of comedy in the end...

Kaho Asahi and Takeshi Yamato appeared, as near the end of the anime they joined the club and will appear more in the next upcoming chapter, as they would be doing more support roles for our main protagonists...

_**Preview:**_

Something bad will happen to the Bicycle club, and this would affect the morale of the club members, especially Yuki...while more about Giru will be shown...and why he became Yuki's "thorn"...


End file.
